Power Rangers Raging Storm
by GiLaw
Summary: Oricle wants the world to himself. He demands the world or he will unleash ferocious storms, the strongest ever seen. Three classmates are selected to protect the world but will they be up for the challenge?
1. Characters

**Hi guys! Yes I know, I'm still working on Sports Energy but I decided to start the next series just so you guys know what's to come. Like Sports Energy I'm going to do the character profiles of the first THREE Rangers. They will be slightly different from the Sports Energy Ranger Profiles but ah well. Enjoy!**

**Characters**

**Red Storm Ranger:**

**Name: **Greg Healy

**Age: **19

**Appearance: **Tanned skin, short black hair, brown Asian eyes, very muscular body

**Storm Element: **Lightning

**Zord: **Lion

**Personality: **Quiet, stubborn, athletic

**Further Description: **Greg is an anti-social teenager who loves his alone time. He usually spends his spare time working out by himself. He is very secretive and doesn't like to talk too much, not even to his parents. When Greg becomes focused on something, he rarely changes his mind. If he is feeling determined then he will stop at nothing to achieve his goal and sometimes even becomes aggressive. He hates schoolwork and avoides studying when he can.

**Blue Storm Ranger:**

**Name: **Marty Ashton

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Light skin, scruffy blonde hair, green eyes

**Storm Element: **Hail

**Zord: **Wolf

**Personality:** Goofy, childish

**Further Description: **Marty has smarts. He just doesn't have the brains to use them. He loves nothing more than playing pranks on others and seeing their reactions. He also enjoys reading comics and playing video games. Marty is a BIG fan of the Power Rangers and is always looking for news about them. He has also taught himself a bit of martial arts. Other than that, he is immature and tends to get on other peoples' nerves.

**Yellow Storm Ranger:**

**Name: **Yasmin Brooke

**Age: **18

**Appearance:** Shoulder-length wavy strawberry blonde hair, fair skin, hazel eyes

**Storm Element: **Wind

**Zord: **Eagle

**Personality: **Shy, studious, intelligent

**Further Description: **There is one thing that rules Yasmin's lifestyle and that is education. Her favourite hobbies are reading and studying and she loves learning new things. However, she is a pushover who doesn't have many friends. Yasmin hates fighting and avoids an argument when she can so she will do anything to satisfy others and get out of trouble. She is very shy and doesn't like to be in big groups. She is especially uncomfortable around boys.

**So there are the Raging Storm Rangers. I will begin the first chapter after I introduce the Special Ranger in Sports Energy. For now, I will leave this up so you guys can get an idea of what's to come.**

**See ya! ;D**


	2. Storm Warning Part 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for checking out the new series! Yes I am still working on Sports Energy. For now, have fun with these new Rangers! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Storm Warning Part 1**

"I will give you one last chance. Will you let conquer Earth or not?"

An silver alien creature glared at his prisinor. Miss Amy Starfire glared back, not intimidated.

"I won't," she replied. "Only the kindest people deserve such power. And you, Oricle," she muttered, giving him a look "are not kindhearted. You're not even human."

Oricle growled. "Fine." He pointed down at the planet Earth. The two of them and other creatures were in a spaceship hovering in the middle of nowhere. Oricle's unicorn-like apprentice Twyla snarled at Amy who took no notice and kept her attention on Oricle.

"See your planet? Your precious blue planet?" he growled. "If you don't let me conquer it, I promise to make your life a misery. I will create the most fearsome storms the human eye has ever seen. I will send down my strongest warriors and they stop at nothing to take over that planet."

Amy lowered her eyebrows. "You make me laugh Oricle," she said sarcastically. "You know that will never happen. Besides I have power too. I have power so brilliant, it will make you question your own abilities."

Oricle snorted. "Well if you want to be that way then be that way. But don't say I didn't warn you."

And with that he pulled out a teleportation device and used it to transport Amy back to Earth in New Zealand. Standing on the ground, Amy looked up, able to see the spaceship from a distance.

"It's time."

* * *

"Greg! Greg, wake up or you'll be late for school!" Mrs. Healy called.

"Do I look like I care?" came the reply.

His mom shouted back "If you don't get up then I'll make you do chores for the rest of the day!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T CARE!" Greg stomped down the stairs and glared at his mother. He was only wearing a white vest and red pyjama bottms, showing off very muscular arms.

"Greg, you can argue all you like but you're going to school. You're already in a lot of trouble for being aggresive and not doing homework. Besides, you have P.E today," Mrs. Healy grinned.

Greg groaned. He hadn't put up much of a fight but his mother was even more stubborn than he was. Reluctantly, he headed back to his room to get ready for school.

A little while later, he game downstairs wearing a red and black sleeveless shirt, denim jeans and red converse. Mrs. Healy frowned when she saw his outfit, thinking that he should wear a different shirt but didn't want to start another agument and muttered "Get in the car."

"Mom, it's quarter past seven! It only takes fifteen minutes to drive to school which doesn't start until quarter past eight!" protested Greg.

"Well I want you to be bright and early. Besides, I always hated that bus. It's always late," Mrs. Healy muttered. "Let's go! You've . . . already gotten yourself dressed and brushed your teeth so there's no time to waste."

He had no choice. Even though he didn't want to, he followed his mother outside the house and into the car. Mrs. Healy beamed and drove off.

"Only nerds go to school this early," Greg muttered.

"Stop it Greg. You know I'm very keen on getting you to school on time," Mrs. Healy snapped.

A little while later, the car drove outside Greg's high school. Reluctantly, Greg stepped out the car without saying goodbye to his mother and walked inside.

There were very little people in the school when Greg arrived, just a few teachers and students, it was so early. Some were sorting out everything (even though they were forty-five minutes early), some were catching up on homework from the night before and some were studying.

Since he had nothing better to do, Greg headed over to his locker to get his books. As he opened it, a screamer appeared from it and jumped at him, screeching it's head off. Greg jerked slightly before grabbing the screamer and throwing it out of his locker.

"MARTY!" he shouted to himself. "I'll get you the first oppurtunity I get!"

He then started routing through his locker for the books he needed which wasn't easy because all his books were literally stuffed inside along with some dumbells. As Greg routed out his books, he remembered something.

"Great," he muttered sarcastically to himself. "I forgot to do my maths homework."

He looked around for any of his classmates and spotted Yasmin Brooke who was also sorting out her books from her locker. She was wearing a yellow and white checked blouse, snow-white jeans and yellow converse.

"Hey! Yasmin!" Greg called, walking up to her. Yasmin looked up and gave Greg a nervous smile.

"Hi Greg. Can I help you?" she asked, trying to sound as polite as she could.

"Yup." Greg was eyeing the maths book in her arms and pointed at it. "I need that maths book off you for a minute. For homework. Any chance you could-?" He made a whistling noise and pointed to himself.

Yasmin hesitated and glanced at her locker (which was in pristine condition) then back at Greg. "Do you think you could use it later? I really need it to stu . . ." She trailed off when Greg gave her a stone-cold glare and cracked his fingers in a threatning manner.

"Okay! Here you go!" she squeaked, quickly handing the maths book over to Greg. Greg smirked and sauntered off, not bothering to thank Yasmin.

"Please give it back, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Greg muttered.

As he headed off to his base class to copy Yasmin's maths homework, someone bumped into him, knocking the book out of his hands. Greg groaned and bent down to pick it up.

"Butterfingers!" He looked up to see Marty Ashton clapping his hands with laughter. Greg let out a growl and grabbed him by his blue shirt.

"Whoa! What's up with you?" Marty laughed, not intimidated.

"Well maybe if _someone _hadn't put a screamer in my locker, I wouldn't be so angry," snarled Greg.

Marty raised his eyebrows. "Ohhhhhh, THAT'S why you're so upset! Dude, you've got to learn to have FUN!"

"Oh yeah, like there's plenty of fun to have in school!" Greg snapped, shaking Marty around by his collar. Marty still wasn't intimidated though.

"Well then FIND a way to enjoy school- apart from studying. There is no way you can enjoy school by studying. I wonder how Brookie over there doesn't get brain strain," said Marty pointing at Yasmin.

"I wonder," muttered Greg, reluctantly letting Marty go.

"Excuse me. Is there a problem?"

Greg and Marty looked up to see a woman with long black hair, blue eyes and glasses looking at both of them. She was wearing a white blouse, black trousers and smart black trousers, the type of outfit you'd see an office worker wearing.

"Who are you?" asked Greg rudely.

The lady lowered her eyebrows. "You probably don't know me. I'm Mrs. Smith a new teacher. Your principle Mr. Carson told us that you two were up to no good. I'd like to find out more. Could you come to my office for a minute?"

Greg and Marty exchanged glances, confused then glanced at this lady. She was a new teacher and already they were in trouble with her?

"Sorry but I don't obey newbies," said Greg.

The lady lowered her eyebrows even lower. "Greg, I'm not asking you to do something, I'm telling you to do something. Now how about we go and get and get this done to avoid more trouble?" she said in a serious tone.

Greg would've punched her if she hadn't said that or given him the look she was giving him now. He and Marty groaned and headed off while the teacher walked over to Yasmin who was double checking the books she needed.

"Hi there. You're Yasmin Brooke, aren't you?" she smiled.

"Yes. You're the new teacher, aren't you?" said Yasmin politely.

Mrs. Smith nodded. "Yes I am. I hear you're the best student in this school. Is that true?"

"Yes," said Yasmin. "Why, am I in trouble?" she asked nervously.

"No, not at all," Mrs. Smith chuckled pleasantly. "I just want to talk to you in my office with these two boys over here." She gave Greg and Marty a warning look. Yasmin nodded obediently, still a little uneasy.

Mrs. Smith signalled to Greg and Marty to follow her. The boys sighed and followed her to her office along with Yasmin who was eyeing them nervously. Mrs. Smith opened the door and signalled the teens inside.

"Sit down," she ordered. "I just need to get my papers."

With that, Mrs. Smith closed the door and headed out of the room. The students all exchanged glances before Yasmin glanced away, Marty sat down and Greg went to open the door. "I'm leaving. New teacher or not, I'm not staying here."

"Well good luck getting out of trouble," said Marty,

"Yeah, don't you think you should just say here? I don't think it'll be that bad," murmured Yasmin.

Greg ignored them and tugged as the door knob. It didn't more. Greg's face dropped. "You can't be serious."

"I'm never serious," Marty joked, not noticing the problem.

Greg elbowed the door hard. "SHE LOCKED US IN! THAT LITTLE-"

"Calm down," Yasmin said quickly. "She should be back soon."

"Yeah, you need to learn to relax AND have fun," said Marty.

Greg smacked his ear. "Shut up, you two! We're getting out, you know that?"

Marty and Yasmin lowered their eyebrows.

After a seccond Marty spoke "How are we-"

And right there, the three teenagers turned a shade of red, blue or yellow and disappeared on the spot.


End file.
